User devices, such as cellular telephones, often invoke applications (e.g., map applications, navigation applications, etc.) that benefit from receiving accurate information regarding the location of the user devices. Some user devices may include software and/or hardware that is capable of determining user device location. Some user devices (e.g., user devices with assisted global positioning system (“aGPS”) functionality) may additionally, or alternatively, use location data received from an external source, such as from a cellular service provider (obtained via triangulation and/or one or more other techniques), in order to determine user device location.